


Дело о шоколадном печенье

by tier_wolf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: На базе сборной кто-то нагло жрёт...





	Дело о шоколадном печенье

В детстве Игорю не особенно нравились советские фильмы про замечательного сыщика Шерлока Холмса. Но с возрастом, надо признать, как-то проняло.   
Вообще, проняло за последние два дня, когда Игорь успел найти в мусорном ведре две обертки от шоколадок и одну от орехового печенья. В расположении сборной кто-то жрал, и делал это нагло и провокационно, в лучших традициях детективных фильмов, где злодей подсознательно просто мечтает быть пойманным. 

У Игоря дергался глаз.   
Утренняя его затея по ловле нарушителя была гениально проста: выйти на обед, как ни в чем ни бывало, и посмотреть, кто будет есть хуже всех — после пачки печенья в самого Игоря уже мало что влезло бы. Но реальность оказалась не так очевидна, как кино.  
Под подозрением были все. 

Первым попался на глаза Дзюба, успевший умять свою котлету, и теперь шумно ковыряющийся в тарелке Черышева. Конечно, искать планировалось того, чей аппетит будет ниже нормы, но Игорю вдруг подумалось, что в Дзюбу бы влезло. Запросто. 

Впрочем, и Дениса, который равнодушно отнесся к похищению своей котлеты, Игорь так легко со счетов не сбрасывал. Может быть, тот просто невинно заболтался с Марио, и не стал вникать в причины пропажи, но возможно, что именно он был злодеем, слопавшим с утра аж тысячу восемьсот девяносто пять калорий. 

Дальше становилось только сложнее. Пока Игорь скрипел мозгами, пытаясь высчитать стандартное энергопотребление стандартного Дзюбы за время «отсюда и до обеда», за вторым столиком тоже образовалась какая-то неприятная возня.   
«Вы довести меня решили?», — мысленно обратился Игорь к сокомандникам, никто не поспешил опровергнуть эту идею, только Головин ответил коротким вопросительным взглядом на его напряженный взгляд. 

В тарелке Головина ковырялся Смолов, кромсая на части котлету, и без отрыва от производства что-то вещал. Слов было не разобрать, но голова начинала болеть уже от одной только картинки. 

Питались все чёрти как, и расследование очевидно проваливалось. Игорь почти уже привстал со стула, чтобы наорать на Смолова и потребовать не нарушать статистику энергопотребления, но Смолов, в отличие от обнаглевшего Дзюбы, искромсанную на клочки котлету подобрал на ложку и честно поднес ко рту Головина. 

Саша Головин страдал. Может быть, страдал даже сильнее, чем Игорь, в этот день усомнившийся в своих детективных талантах. 

В Сашу старательно пихали ненавистную гречу с такой частотой, что он проглатывал ее, почти не жуя. Смолов горячился, что-то объясняя Газинскому, и с той же интенсивностью, с какой говорил, подносил к лицу Саши ложку. Газинский слушал, грустно и скептично, не перебивая и не соглашаясь, но к страданиям Саше тоже был равнодушен. 

И кроме того, не ел, пробуждая нездоровый охотничий интерес у Игоря. 

На удивление, самым адекватным в столовой в этот день оказался, Кокорин, который, полулежа на столе, с философским смирением созерцал компот, или просто пытался доспать, так и не привыкший к ранним подъемам. За его столом пустовали два места — Миранчуков выдернули на дополнительный медосмотр. Или выдернули одного, а второй увязался следом, Игорь так и не вник, но на всякий случай подвинул их повыше в своем списке кандидатов на роли участников преступной жральной группировки. 

Обернувшись на выходе из столовой, Игорь отметил, как с выражением мстительной задумчивости на лице Головин складывает бутерброд из всего, что нашлось на ближайших столах, и протягивает его Смолову. Бутерброд Смолов надкусил, но в руки так и не взял, потому что руки очень нужны были ему, чтоб жестикулировать в разговоре. 

«Вот если кому-то из нас однажды сыпанут яду в чай, то первый подозреваемый — Сашка», — почти с удивлением отметил для себя Игорь. 

Как ни странно, после мучительного обеда, тренировка прошла просто на ура, Игорь немного отвлекся, даже взбодрился, начиная с большим оптимизмом смотреть в будущее. Ровно до того момента, когда вышел из душевой.   
Под скамейкой в раздевалке сиротливо лежал цветастый конфетный фантик. 

***

 

Головин страдал. Это было заметно невооруженным глазом, но Игорь все же замер в дверях, в подробностях оценивая обстановку. У Сашки на коленях, прижавшись щекой к тощему бедру, спал под бухтение телевизора Смолов. Сам Головин, одну руку напряженно уложив на подлокотник, вторую никак не мог пристроить хоть куда-нибудь, нервно поглаживая воздух над плечом Смолова, куда она в принципе удобно бы легла. Смолову было похрен, он спал. 

— Чего смотрите? — для проформы осведомился Игорь.   
Сашка вздрогнул, бросая на него очередной затравленный взгляд, который тут же расцвел робкой надеждой.   
— Про животных что-то... Игорь, а тебе не надо...   
— Да, я вот тоже думаю — Игорь, тебе не надо куда-нибудь пойти по своим делам? — включился в диалог разбуженный Смолов.   
— Ну хотя бы не кулинарный канал, — недовольно сам для себя констатировал Акинфеев.   
Повисло молчание, во время которого Игорь погрузился в свои грустные мысли, а Федя бесцеремонно обхватил колено Головина, подгребая его поближе к себе и ерзая на неудобном диванчике. 

— Акинфеев, — напомнил о себе Смолов.   
— А? — растерялся выдернутый из соображений о расследовании Игорь.   
Лицо Смолова живописно выражало, что ответить на эту реплику он может и в рифму, и без нее, но смысл будет примерно одинаковым.   
— Ты чего спросить-то хотел? — наконец с недовольным вздохом произнес он.   
— Да ничего, отдыхайте, — отмахнулся Игорь, старательно игнорируя огромную надпись «прошу, помогите», которую представляло собой лицо Саши. 

Что-то здесь было не так, но причина крылась не в печенье, и на два расследования зараз Акинфеев решил не распыляться. 

***

 

День вообще-то выдался довольно утомительный, поэтому Игорь решил позволить себе поблажку. Путь наименьшего сопротивления вел в комнату Дзюбы — его расколоть было проще всех, он и сам бы начал каяться во всех грехах, просто сегодня не выдалось момента остаться наедине. 

Из комнаты доносилось сосредоточенное пыхтение.   
— Сорок триии, сооорок чееетыре, — натужно выговаривал себе под нос Дзюба. — О, Игореша, какими судьбами...  
— В смысле, какими? На одном этаже живем, — озадачился Игорь. И тут же решил пойти ва-банк. — Я обо всем знаю.   
— Да, так быстро? — погрустнел Дзюба, отвлекаясь от попыток накачать пресс, и вытягиваясь на полу во весь рост. Комната сразу показалась меньше. — Миранчуки что ли проболтались?   
— То есть, ты и Миранчуков в это затащил, — возмутился Игорь. Впрочем, на троих схомячить сладости было, конечно, менее опасно.   
— Ну мы даже в этот раз не на пиво поспорили, ну чего ты, — оставаясь на полу, разнылся Дзюба. 

Что-то опять не складывалось — зачем подельникам надо было спорить? Но Дзюба, старательно сгоняющий сантиметры (наверняка, нажранные на печенье и шоколаде) с талии, был таким хорошим претендентом на роль нарушителя... Может, стоило проигнорировать нестыковки? Игорь недовольно помотал головой, отрицая минуту своей детективной слабости.   
— Так, еще раз и с самого начала.   
— А чего рассказывать-то, — озадачился теперь уже Дзюба. — Ну поспорили, кто кубики быстрее накачает.   
— И что проигравший? — неосторожно спросил Игорь.   
— А проигравший, — с мечтательным удовольствием начал Дзюба, — должен выложить в инстаграм фотку с... 

— Так, стоп-стоп-стоп, — вовремя спохватился Игорь. Есть в жизни вещи, о которых лучше ничего не знать. — То есть, ты мне хочешь сказать, что печеньем обжирались не вы трое?   
— Каким печеньем, Игорь, у меня ж кубики, — от возмущения Дзюба аж приподнялся на локтях, чтобы оскорбленно заглянуть в лицо.   
— Да пока не особо кубики, — честно признался Игорь, оценивающим взглядом окинув Дзюбу. Расследование в очередной раз зашло в тупик.   
— Не умеешь ты мотивировать, а еще капитан, — обиженно пробухтел вслед Дзюба, но Игорь его уже не слушал. 

***

 

Миранчуков следовало навестить для проформы. Сверить показания, как говорится.   
Показания совпали — эти двое тоже с яростью, достойной лучшего применения, качали себе кубики. Причем один качал, а второй стоял в планке, слегка скользя носками по паркету, снова подтягивая ноги к себе, и снова скользя.   
— Опять с Дзюбой поспорили, — без энтузиазма упрекнул Игорь. — А если у одного из вас получится, а у второго нет — это как считается, выиграли или проиграли?

Меньше пострадал Лёша, который уже лежал на спине и просто приложился о пол затылком. Антон же шумно грохнулся, с возмущением глядя на брата.   
— А я тебе говорил, что опять о чем-то не подумали!  
Игорь поспешно ретировался, слушая перепалку о том, чей же метод более действенный. 

— Чтоб на тренировке завтра не филонили, — крикнул из-за спасительной двери. Ему ничего не ответили, братишки были уже слишком заняты друг другом.

***

 

Следующим пунктом плана был Юра Газинский. Оборачиваясь на проделанную работу, Игорь решил, что начать и вовсе следовало именно с него, а не с Дзюбы, но менять теперь что-то было уже поздно. 

Ощущая, как открывается второе дыхание, Игорь решился, что с Газинским поведет себя хитрее. Как именно — он еще не придумал, но «хитрее» звучало довольно заманчиво и в духе детективного жанра. В задумчивости Игорь остановился у окна. Между рамами провокационно желтел очередной фантик от орехового батончика. 

Как наяву перед Игорем встал Саламыч, потрясающий кулаком, и произносящий то сакраментальное «Пусть только кто мне попробует веса перед играми набрать».   
— Для вас же дураков стараюсь, — оскорбленный в лучших чувствах, Игорь смял очередную улику и спрятал ее в карман. 

Юра Газинский встретил его приход с таким нездоровым энтузиазмом, что Игорь чуть было не шарахнулся обратно к двери. Нет, ну не должен же злодей так радостно реагировать на детектива, это не по канонам? Впрочем, «радостно» было не совсем тем чувством, которое демонстрировал Юра.   
— Может киношку посмотрим? — в порыве вдохновения предложил Игорь. О выборе фильма вопрос не встал: конечно же, незабвенный Шерлок Холмс, двусмысленный намек о том, что Игорь уже разобрался в запутанном деле о печеньках.   
Великий сыщик на экране меланхолично распивал кофе, Газинский тыкался в свой смартфон, как и за обедом, почти не реагируя на происходящее вокруг. 

— Не интересно? — разочарованно спросил Игорь.   
Газинский вздрогнул и посмотрел на него, словно только что увидел.   
— Слушай, а ты ведь женат, — с внезапной радостью вспомнил он. Тут не требовалось быть детективом, чтобы догадаться:  
— Поругались что ли?   
— Поругались, а она целый день мне на сообщения не отвечает.   
— Завтра ответит, — заверил Игорь. — Дай человеку поостыть, ну. А потом отыграем, глядишь, еще и выиграем. Сообщениями-то ни до чего не договоришься толком. Приедешь домой... — посреди фразы он вдруг вспомнил, что находится в комнате в интересах расследования, -...чаю выпьете вместе. С печеньем.   
— Она не любит печенье, — озадачился Газинский. Никакого священного трепета перед грядущим правосудием он не демонстрировал. Даже не вздрогнул на слове «печенье». 

— Ну с конфетами тогда, Юр, тебе виднее, что она любит, — сразу же разочаровался в своей затее Игорь. Еще один виток расследования завел его вникуда.   
Газинский сосредоточенно кивнул и снова уткнулся в смартфон, теперь с гораздо большим энтузиазмом набирая сообщения.

— Слушай, а чего Смолов до Саши докопался? — зачем-то спросил Игорь. В целом ему было не очень-то интересно, но слегка мучило чувство вины перед Головиным, которого, возможно, надо было спасти от Смолова. От чего именно спасти, Игорь для себя не уточнил, потому что Смолов очевидно собирался спать, и ничего криминального не творил.

— А, ну они это... — неожиданно напрягся Газинский. — Все у них хорошо. Ты не парься только. Это же Федька, кого он в своей жизни обидел?

Поспорить тут было сложно — пафосным мудаком Смолов быть умел, обложить кого-нибудь матом тоже был горазд, но ничего серьезного за ним не водилось. Даже котлету у Саши не отобрал, — отметил Игорь, с содроганием вспоминая всю обеденную порнографию. 

Фильм закончился и пришлось распрощаться с очередным неудавшимся преступником. Дальше по плану значились Черышев и Фернандес, но, глянув на часы, Игорь решил отложить продолжение допроса на завтра. Режим, мать его.   
Но по дороге к своей комнате можно было завернуть к Кокорину, тем более, что полоска света под дверью отчетливо говорила — там еще не спят.   
Хозяин комнаты смотрел мультики, свесившись с кровати вниз головой, и закинув ноги на спинку.

— Бля, вот же напугал, — чуть не грохнулся на пол Кокорин. По экрану носилась принцесса Жасмин, картинно покачивая бедрами.   
Игорь и Саша в тишине синхронно проморгались и оторвались от мультика.   
— Ты печенье ел? — Игорю показалось, что в этом случае прямой допрос сыграет лучше, чем всякие детективные увертки.   
— А ты не ел что ли? — откровенно изумился Кокорин.   
— Не тупи. Сегодня печенье ел? Признавайся уже и разойдемся спать, надоело до чертиков, — Игорь с силой потер ноющие виски. 

— Чипсы ел. И не сегодня, а позавчера, — безо всякого страха признался Кокорин. Игорь укоряюще покачал головой и вынул из кармана улику. Кокорин повертел обертку в руках.   
— Не моя, у меня на орехи аллергия. А ты чего запрягся-то так, ну съел кто-то и съел, ты им мамка что ли, чтобы... — дальнейшего монолога Кокорина Игорь уже не слышал, с тоской вычеркивая из длинного списка очередное имя. Кокорину он верил, пусть даже причиной его признаний была скорее наглость, чем честность. 

— Ладно, Сань, спокойной ночи, — вклинился он в очередную утешительно-обвинительную реплику, и уходя, мстительно щелкнул выключателем. После двенадцати всем полагалось спать. 

***

 

Саша Головин страдал. Но поскольку никто не собирался героически спасать его, то страдать следовало хотя бы с комфортом. Под умиротворяющий рассказ телека о жизни глубоководных рыб и мирное сопение Смолова, он запустил руку в диванные подушки, нащупывая тайник. 

— А шоколадное кончилось что ли? — Смолов нехотя зашевелился, потерся щекой об его колено, то ли пытаясь почесаться, то ли выражая симпатию в стиле домашнего кота.   
Печенька горестно хрустнула в дрожащих пальцах Саши. 

— Утром еще, — внезапно охрипшим голосом ответил он. Половину сломанной печеньки Смолов тут же реквизировал, но презрительно фыркнул, подтверждая, что конкуренцию шоколадному этот сорт точно не составит.   
— Вот бля. А жаль, так вкусно пахло, — кажется интерес к сладкому на этом был исчерпан, Федя подтащил Сашу к себе, окончательно устраиваясь на нем, и ткнувшись носом уже под ребра. 

Саша зажмурился и перестал дышать в надежде, что станет совсем незаметным и так избежит всех неприятностей. Глубоководные рыбы на что-то уныло охотились, Смолов горячо сопел ему в живот, отчего непроизвольно и почему-то приятно напрягались все мышцы. 

— Федь... Феденька, — жалобно начал Саша, когда понял, что вторая сторона не намерена устраивать разбирательства.   
— До сих пор же никому не сказал, — понятливо проворчал в ответ Смолов. 

Саша с облегчением выдохнул, вспоминая злющего Игоря, и осторожно пристроил ладонь на колючем загривке. Довольное мурчание, прозвучавшее в ответ, вполне могло ему послышаться и вообще принадлежать глубоководным рыбам. 

Под подушкой еще оставался целый сникерс. 

***

 

Игорь проснулся посреди ночи в холодном поту от осознания, что самое главное в своем импровизированном расследовании он упустил.

«Отбросьте всё невозможное, то, что останется, и будет ответом, каким бы невероятным он ни оказался», — назидательно декламировал в его голове великий детектив. Как раз перед сном Игорь с тоской решил вычеркнуть из списка слишком честных и ответственных Черышева и Фернандеса.   
Итого, за целый день расследования он столько раз зашел в тупик, да еще и остался в итоге без подозреваемых. Всё необходимо было начинать сначала. 

Но вот это внезапное озарение, навеянное просмотром фильма, всё наконец расставило на свои места. Действительно. Он отбросил всё невозможное, и теперь ответ казался невероятным, но все-таки он был найден. 

Преступник прятался на самом виду и даже постарался заранее отвести от себя подозрения.  
— И это он еще сам нам специально напомнил вес не нажирать, а? — кулак Игоря решительно встретился с подушкой. 

Кажется, с утра ему несколько очень интересных вопросов придется задать Станиславу Саламовичу...


End file.
